


Good Boning

by Al_D_Baran, JeanneDoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth Control, Cock Warming, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Galras are A/B/O, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Intersex, Keith is half-Altean, Keith is half-Galra, Keith wears a nice white pjs w booty shorts and its got cute lil pink stars on it, M/M, References to Knotting, Responsible Babies Are Responsible, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Boobs Appreciation, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, m sorry yall, no tag for that? i call bullshit, safe sex, this is (even more) self indulgent than usual i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanneDoe/pseuds/JeanneDoe
Summary: Keith decides to give his boyfriend a good morning treat.Co-written with Pithy who really needs to make a darn account.





	Good Boning

**Author's Note:**

> This is taken out of a rp so I can at least update. I play Keith and my pal plays Shiro. I could post more smut from it if y'all want (and my friend agrees). anyway, the context is simply: shiro had a nightmare the night before and Keith wants to help him feel better. both characters are over both our respective countries' age of consent. i write keith with more indulgence in a roleplay than in actual fics.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this! More to come in Galaxy and everything else uh, soon. I've kinda hit a slump right now. [ flees ]  
> Tell me if anything looks wrong in the fic. I've tried to edit it so the actions aren't redundant.

"Mgg..."

 

Wet. Hot. Rubbing against him.

 

"K'th?"

 

His eyes still closed, Shiro reached down, his hand meeting with Keith's hair. "Oh... Hey.." God this felt good. Arching into Keith's mouth Shiro smiled wide. " 'Morning babe..."

 

So Shiro was finally awake. Keith grinned at him from behind a curtain of hair, amused to feel the man's powerful hand laid over his head. After last night and as he had seen Shiro's morning wood... Keith hadn't been able to resist giving his lover a little treat and bobbed his head with enthusiasm, massaging Shiro's balls in one hand, pulling away just a little, stroking him still. "Good morning, daddy," Keith said with a little grin, sucking on the head of Shiro's prick before kissing the length. "Did Daddy sleep well? I hope he likes how I woke him up..."

 

Keith felt achingly hard and wet in the ridiculous little shorts of his outfit. It traced his cock and showed it in a small tent, the panties keeping him from rising properly. It made an even wetter spot on his crotch, as if just the musk of Shiro was going to his brain, making him leak steadily everywhere. Taking Shiro right back into his mouth and swallowing him, Keith laid like a lazy feline between his lover's legs, hands rubbing his abs and thighs lovingly.

 

"Hm hmmm..." Humming lazily, Shiro sighed. "Feels good baby..." Running his fingers through Keith's hair, petting the boy's hair encouragingly, Shiro moaned as he was pushed back into Keith's mouth. It was so hot and spongy around his cock, Keith's tongue and lips massaging his cock and hardening it even more. Opening his eyes, Shiro looked down on his body to his lover, his hips giving a jerk at the sight. "Feels real good..."

 

This was exactly what it was supposed to feel like. _Good_. Keith wished there wouldn't be a time, anytime, where Shiro would feel anything other than amazing – but that wasn't something he could humanly do, so as long as he could soothe him however he could... Keith was willing to try to make him happy.

 

Pulling away just enough to look at Shiro and lick his lips, Keith climbed on his lover's laps, tugging at his clothes just enough to free the way so he could sit on him, shuddering at how full he felt. At least, there was the advantage that he could self-lubricate now and it saved them a lot of time.

 

"D— Fuck " Moving his hands to Keith's hips, Shiro looked up at him with adoration plastered all over his face.

 

"Does that feel good too, Daddy?" Keith asked, breath coming out in hot puffs, feeling his thighs shake with the effort of rolling his hips and pulling himself up. To bear it a little longer, Keith leaned in, placing both hands on Shiro's chest nibbling at the man's jaw from the very tip of his lips.

 

"Ye-yeah, babe. That feels very good." Shiro wasn't sure what was happening but he loved it. And so did his cock, twitching Inside Keith's tight womb. Helping Keith's movements, Shiro rolled his hips up to meet the boy's, the side of the short brushing against his length, contrasting with Keith's soft, wet sensations.

 

"That's because Daddy deserves it," Keith purred, rolling his body against Shiro, feeling his skin against his, face and neck growing a soft pink colour as he did his best to pleasure his lover.

 

"You're being so good to your Daddy this morning..." Running slow circles on Keith's hips Shiro smiled at the adorable little nibbles, and turned his head to capture Keith's lower lip between his teeth. "Maybe my cute baby could sit up, and undo his top, hm? Give his Daddy a little show?"

 

Shiro seemed to be into it at least and Keith was glad, body rocked with soft shivers as he pulled back a little, sitting up just as Shiro asked him to do to. He kept moving slowly, having to reduce it to a simple few rolls as his fingers rose to his shirt.

 

As he unbuttoned it slowly, Keith smiled, catching a glimpse of the bump Shiro's prick made over his stomach each time he thrusted deep inside of him. Keith rolled a little harder, pulling himself up to push down, then pull up again, starting to moan a little harder as he found his pleasure. Keith loved to feel the way Shiro went in and out of him, to feel his abs under his fingertips, the strong heartbeat inside his chest...

 

"Is that alright, Daddy?" Keith tried, moving a hand to his stomach, as it highlighted what was showing there. "Daddy's so big and thick... and I'm so thin... it's showing quite a lot..." Keith wanted something else to show, suddenly. He tried to chase the idea from his mind, but with the recent events, the idea of a family with Shiro had already germinated inside his mind. And when the time would be right for them... Keith wanted nothing more but to have children with him.

 

Biting his lower lip Shiro kept his eyes on Keith, transfixed at the sight, reaching for the boy's cock to jerk it slowly. "Oh, it's more than alright babe... Can't you tell?" Shiro was harder than ever, muffling moans at the sight of Keith's lithe body over him. He really was so thin, and supple, the lines of his stomach making Shiro's lips tingle with the need to kiss it.

 

Putting his palm to it Shiro brushed up, caressing all the way to Keith's chest, then his collarbone, slowly pushing the shirt away from Keith's pale shoulders. Then back down. Cupping Keith's tiny breasts first, then his stomach again, and the bump his cock was making every time it was pushed in deep. Shiro was burning up, and he pushed his hips up faster, harder. And then the thought hit him. "Oh... Babe, the pills... Did you... You took one, right?"

 

"N-no..." Now that was sloppy. Keith knew he had only learned he was fertile too weeks ago but it was still stupid of him to have just climbed on Shiro like that. Still... he'd had one yesterday. Maybe it would be fine? Maybe it was still active in his body, keeping the seed from taking... still, Keith felt a terribly pleasing pinch deep inside him when he thought that it might not. Maybe the danger was part of the thrill, Keith mused, thrusting down with a renewed passion, pushing his oddly sensitive chest into Shiro's open palms.

 

Shiro's hands were so perfect, just a little rough from arduous work on one side and warm and smooth and cool on the other. Keith wanted to have his hands all over him, placing his own hands on his lover's thighs to have a better leverage, feeling the button shirt fall to his elbows, leaving him mostly naked.

 

"K-Keith!" Fuck. Fuck, fuck , if the boy kept this going he was going to cum, and fast. "You... You really should... Reach in the pockets of my pants and... There are pills there..." Talking wasn't that easy when a cute boy was bouncing on your laps, your cock ready to explode right within him, adorable little noises of pleasure escaping Keith's plump lips. "The, uh... The blue ones, you... Fuck ... Y'should take... One..."

 

But he didn't want to think of anything else but Shiro, deep inside him now... Letting out a whine, Keith palmed Shiro's pockets, finding two small boxes and opened one, finding an array of blue pills in a foil and plastic wrapping. Pushing one out, Keith swallowed it with ease, returning to his previous position, sliding himself on and off his lover's prick, knowing he was so, so close... "Daddy... Daddy, I'm so close," Keith whimpered, unable to hold back the sounds he made, so close and so just on the very edge that everything that came out of him was like a tiny little sob.

 

Shiro pushed himself up. He couldn't help himself. Keith's voice had Something that just called to him, and he had to wrap his arms around his lover and hold him close, and arm behind his back, his other hand wrapped around the boy's cock. Brushing their noses together Shiro looked for Keith's lips, taking them in the softest kiss, then another one. Then another one. His hand stroke faster, and he groaned against Keith's lips. "It's ok babe, let go... Daddy's waiting for you..."

 

Keith was limp and defenceless in Shiro's arms, fingers gripping his shoulders as soon as he brought him close. He was so, so close... and everything he needed was Shiro's word to let go, feeling his body clench around him, feeling tight yet unwound in the same instant, body giving in without any restraint. "Da- daddy," his voice broke as he said it, riding his pleasure as it went in waves around and over and across him. There was something more he wanted still and Keith needed to have it, begging a little more, "I want Daddy to finish inside me, I want to be full even when he's pull out of me, Daddy, please..."

 

Keith didn't even have to ask. As he felt the boy tense and heard his voice, overflowing with pleasure, Shiro had let go. His arm pulling Keith into him, his other hand grabbing onto Keith's neck, Shiro had jerked his hips up the sheath himself into Keith, coming in long Stream that filled him fast. His face buried into the crook of Keith's neck, their bodies locked together, Shiro moaned as his height slowly calmed down, his lips covering Keith's throat in kisses, his hand still holding onto him firmly, as if he was afraid the boy would go.

 

It seemed like vaginal sex would always be terribly messy. As he came down the high and rolls of bliss that filled him, Keith could feel sweat make his clothes stick to him, but also both copious amount of come dribbling around Shiro's prick, frothing with juices at the base. Cyprine easily coated his thighs and the bed under them in a wet spot. It was messy, so much messier than before but Keith loved it, bringing a hand to his stomach to feel the bump Shiro made when he was buried so deep inside of him.

 

Keith didn't want to move from where he was, as if afraid moving at all would bring him pain. He could feel Shiro softening inside him and tried to move just enough to make sure he would stay where he was, meeting Shiro in a desperate kiss. "I'm so full," he murmured as they parted, pressing his forehead to Shiro's collarbone. "Don't move yet... feels better when you stay inside after..." Shiro just couldn't move out of him. Keith brought his hands to Shiro's ass to make sure he would stay in, slowly calming his beating heart.

 

Chuckling at Keith's demands Shiro only nodded. "Hm hm... Alright then. It's not like I could move anyway, hm~?" His index curved Under Keith's chin Shiro tilted the boy's face up again, looking into his eyes before kissing the top of his nose. "I guess... Maybe it's your Galra side talking. Alphas usually, uh... Well... They stay in for a bit afterward, so maybe that's why... I can't do it though."

 

"You better not move or I'll bite you. Hard." As if to prove his point, Keith pressed his sharper-than-average teeth against his lover's collarbone, not biting, but simply running them across the skin, making a little love marks anywhere he could. "Knots? You mean... like dogs?" It made sense seeing how animalistic Galras could be. Still, Keith didn't know what to think of that. Wouldn't that be impractical? It was nice to keep Shiro in after, but he also could move whenever he wanted.

 

Tilting his head, Shiro brushed his knuckles over Keith's cheek. "Sorry. I hope it doesn't feel too... unsatisfactory, I guess?" He had no idea. Maybe that was Something that Omegas needed? If that was the case, he was definitely missing a key feature. Keith seemed to have had pleasure, and he had orgasmed, but really, Galra biology was so different... Shiro didn't want Keith to be frustrated just because they didn't know. He'd positively need to go see that doctor back in the Galra base.

 

At the word unsatisfactory, Keith had to laugh. Loudly, "What? Shiro, you keep making me squirt like a fountain and I'm out of commission each time we're done fucking for a full hour because I feel that good. This is very satisfactory. Amazing, even." He'd never been knotted and if he'd never be, Keith didn't care. He wanted Shiro and nobody else. Now he felt amazing and full, laying right over his mate's strong body and would rather be nowhere else in the universe. "I don't care about knots. I just want you."

 

Laughing a bit awkwardly, Shiro shrugged. "I... Ok, ok, I get it." Smiling, he smooched Keith's lips. "And don't worry babe, if you don't want me to move, I won't." Stealing another kiss, letting this one last, Shiro slowly lied back down, his hands now on Keith's ass to keep him in place, and smirking up at the boy. His hair was a mess, his lips were red, and his cheeks pink, and he was just... Completely adorable.

 

When he wasn't talking. Smiling even wider, Shiro felt a pang of love for the fiery boy lying on top of him. "Amazing uh? I'll try to keep that from going straight to my head."

 

"Well, I only have a lousy handjob to compare to so take it with a grain of salt," Keith joked, chuckling at his own joke. There was more to compare but Keith stopped his mind from going there before it even had the time to supply him the evil eyes and the point of his knife so close to his eye it made them go crossed. No. Shiro was the only one he ever had and Keith wanted nobody else and didn't think he'd let anyone get this close to him for a long time. Pulling his shirt back to his shoulders, Keith let it unbuttoned, laying back over Shiro.

 

... and felt something very soft on him, squishing against the man's hard muscles. Frowning, Keith lifted himself just enough to check, Shiro first then his chest, feeling that it had filled up since yesterday to a barely there, hard to grip but still present pair of breasts.

 

"Oh fuck," he breathed out, touching himself as he realized it had happened. He had thought of hormonal changes yesterday and the doctor had told him there might be some seeing his hormone level was lower than average... but he hadn't expected to get tits, again, because those were a woman's thing and he wasn't one. How hadn't he noticed earlier?

 

"Oh... You hadn't noticed?" Smiling, Shiro reached for those again, gently palming them, only laying his hands there, not wanting to do anything Keith wouldn't be comfortable with yet. "I wondered... You know, since you have the lady parts to make children and everything... And well, Galras are clearly mammals, so..." Offering Keith a gentle, reassuring smile, Shiro shrugged. "They don't really show though. They're really... really small."

 

No, no, he hadn't noticed that and Keith wondered how he had managed that. Shiro had been touching him all night... but he was sure they hadn't been there yesterday. Keith wondered how much his body would change now that he was clearly becoming more in-between, more fitting with his Omega nature. What was next? Keith hoped it wouldn't be having an even more androgynous face.

 

"I was uh... a little busy paying attention to um..."

 

Still... Shiro's hands were warmed up by his own body, the smoothness of the metal with the roughness of his human palm making and appreciable contrast. It did made sense with how Galras were and that he was able to conceive... Keith just hadn't expected to be anything but entirely flat until they'd try for children.

 

"I didn't think it would happen until uh... after childbirth, you know? You don't mind?"

 

"Mind?" Squeezing Keith's tits gently. Shiro beamed up at him. "Oh, yeah, I really, really mind! I mean it's _teeerrible_." Caressing the soft mounds, Shiro brushed his thumbs over Keith's nubs. "What am I going to do with those adorable things, I wonder~" Really now? Keith had to stop worrying so much. "You know, unless you start sprouting warts full of pus, weeping sores and tentacles everywhere, I don't think I'll get a problem with how you look."

 

"Mgh... stop being gross," Keith said meekly, unable to help himself as he pushed back into Shiro's opened palms, letting out a soft mewl as he realized his chest might have grown a lot more sensitive, all this in a single night. Keith didn't know what to think about it... but it felt good. Maybe it was just time he stopped worrying about what Shiro thought of him. If becoming a furry Galra didn't deter him... maybe nothing would. And Keith was glad for that.

 

Even as he was changing into some things he didn't know, Shiro was always there with that gentle smile of his, assuring him there was nothing to worry about. Keith couldn't have been more thankful.

 

Keith didn't want to move at all. His instincts told him to lie down and let the cum dribble right into his womb but Keith knew that would be playing with fire. "Alright. We should wash." As much as he wanted to just stay where he was and keep playing with that famous fire.

 

Maybe if Keith lost his legs for a snail's viscous tail. Now that would probably give him a pause. But this? Pulling Keith closed Shiro locked their lips in a tender kiss. "Alright, are you full enough now? We really should go take a shower and join the others for breakfast, hm?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed!  
> I also take commissions at the moment. Feel free to message me to al.d.baran.writer @ gmail dot com to discuss what you want.


End file.
